


I don't know where i'm going but i don't think i'm going home

by languageismymistress



Series: College Au's [2]
Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Bucky is left outside to wallow and listen to noises he doesnt want to hear, M/M, Natasha and Clint aren't overly good bros, Steve just wants to sleep, alternative universe, and has adorable bed hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bucky wanted to do was sleep, too bad Natasha and Clint wanted something else, cue poor college student stranded outside his dorm listening to noises he never wants to hear again, luckily the cute guy from across the hall is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know where i'm going but i don't think i'm going home

He liked Clint, he really did, the guy was fun to hang out with and was an excellent match for Natalias scariness, all up, he was a stand up guy. It was why it was unfortunate that Clint had decided to come back early from his archery camp and stay the night in his and Natalia’s dorm room. He wasn’t annoyed that Clint wanted to spend more time with Natalia, that was fine, what wasn’t fine was the fact that Bucky was currently sitting outside his dorm, trying his hardest to drone out the noises that were coming from inside. Hitting his head against the door gave him nothing but a constant thudding pain and an intense increase in the volume of sounds coming from the dorm that should not be possible for the two of them. 

 

Pushing his body against the door, he was half tempted to walk back into the room and throw Clint out, but that would mean facing an angry Natalia and sights that he never wants to see again. Figuring out a plan b, he looked up and down the hallway, searching for any signs of life form coming from any of the other dorms on the level. Watching one of the lights flicker off from where he was lying on the ground, a new low for him, he pushed his body up again, stumbling over his feet to make it to the dorm number 107 in seconds. Knocking three times, a sufficient amount, he put on his best ‘please help me’ smile that seemed to work on most dames and even a few guys around the area. Expecting an angry looking student, his eyes widened at the ridiculous adorable bed hair and crooked glasses that stared up at him. The eyes that were shooting daggers into his were the colour blue that he didn’t even thought could exist. 

 

“What?” The hot guy glared up at him.

 

“Hi,” He stumbled out, trying to form a sentence in his head that could pass for English.

 

“What?” The guy glared at him again.

 

“My roommate and her boyfriend have decided to reunite passionately in my dorm so I am therefore without a bed on this pleasant yet cold night,” He gave the guy his best dashing smile he could.

 

“And?” The guy yawned.

 

“I was hoping to be able to crash on your floor, it is much better then listening to Clint and Natalia,” He shuddered.

 

“Natalia? Nat, the red head across the hall?” The guy tilted his head.

 

“Yeah, know her?” He leant against the door frame. 

 

“She nice, helped me out with a few things, you’re Bucky right?” The guy raised his eyebrow.

 

“Please to meet ya?” He trailed off.

 

“Steve,” Steve tilted his head back, moving to the side to give him room to move into his dorm, he was hoping. 

 

“Thanks Steve,” He stepped into the small dorm room, looking around at the art supplies that were piled up in the corner. 

 

“So, I guess you will need a pillow and a blanket,” He watched Steve shuffle into over to a small cupboard, bending down to pick out something.

 

The way his pajamas were clinging to Steves hips, Bucky was surprised that the pants hadn’t fallen down yet. The bottoms of the pant were rolled up over his feet with his shirt dangling on him like he was almost swimming in it. It was both adorable and awfully hot and with Buckys mind already lacking sleep, he really did need to keep his mouth shut. Smiling at the worried look that Steve was giving him, he took the blanket and pillow from him, turning around in a circle to where he was actually meant to sleep.

 

“Ah?” He scratched his head, stumbling with the blanket and pillow in his hand.

 

“Hang on,” Steve pushed Bucky back a few steps, bending back down to pull out something from underneath the bed.

 

Staring at the old mattress the had springs coming out of the material covering it, he shrugged his shoulders, it was better than sleeping outside his dorm listening to that noise. Chucking the pillow onto the bed, he knelt down on the edge, wincing at the metal that was pushing against his legs.

 

“Its either that or the floor,” Steve watched him, biting down on hi bottom lip.

 

“What? Not wanting to share your bed?” He winked up at Steve who was resting back on his hands, sitting cross-legged on his bed. 

 

"I only know you through Nat, and considering you woke me, be grateful you are getting a bed,” Steve raised his eyebrow.

 

“I saw your light flicker off before I knocked,” He winced at the fact it made him sound little creepy.

 

“How did you know my light was on?” Steve sat up straight.

 

“I was lying on the ground checking to see if anyone was awake to save me from the hellhole of noises that were coming out of that room,” He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Fine, but you’re still not sharing my bed with you,” Steve leant back, moving to curl his body around the blanket that was almost moulded onto his bed.

 

“What? Have to work for that privilege?” He followed suit, lying back on the mattress of pain and metal, pulling the blanket half on half not.

 

“First buy me coffee,” He heard Steve laugh.

 

“How about breakfast?” He jumped at the face coming into view from above him.

 

“What?” Steve’s eyes widened, the blue shining off from the moonlight bouncing into the room.

 

“Breakfast, if you are interested, date, if not, payment,” He tucked a piece of Steves hair behind his ear.

 

“Sounds good,” Steve coughed out.

 

“Good, now go to sleep, some of us have important things to do in the morning,” He winked, laughing at the blush that crept over Steve cheeks.

 

“Right,” He heard Steve mumble.

 

Listening to the sound of sheets moving and the bed creaking, he tried not to let his mind wonder about what other noises he could make Steve make, or the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> for Rachel and her struggles with a painful mattress


End file.
